Friends
by Hitsugaya ShiroRen
Summary: gak ada summarry mohon maaf.lagi malas ketik sih juga bingung mau buat summary kayak apa*Dihajar*...ehehehe mau tau aja*Readers pada muntah*..Ooc,Typo(S),Gajee..


Friends.

Yeahhh...fic fairy tail...sebelumnya terus crosscover sihh...T.T

Yahh...gak ada kata-kata lain...hmzzz...silahkan dibaca dech.

Semoga gak nyesal ngabacanya ^_^.

Disclaimer::Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

Warning:Typo(S),OOC,Gajee,alur kecepatan,dll.

Don't Like Don't Read donk!...

* * *

Suatu pagi di turun dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru tua yang teringat akan masa lalunya yang pedih...

Terutama...

Waktu gurunya mati didepan matanya..

Waktu temannya Lyon Bastia mulai meninggalkannya.

Semua karena kecerobohannya yang menantang Deliora.

"Yoo... apa kau?"Tanya seseorang berambut merah jambu a.k.a Natsu Dragneel BAKA*Dibakar Natsu*.

"..."Gray tidak hanya teringat masa lalu smbil menatap keluar jendela.

"Gray...ada apa?ceritakan saja,ingat aku pembawa kebahagiaan."tanya seekor kucing berwarna biru a.k.a Happy.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.."Balas Gray yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Bukannya kau sudah berbaikan dengan Lyon...kalian juga sudah bekerja sama mengalahkan salah satu anggota Oracion Seise kan?"tanya Natsu lagi.

"..."Gray tidak dia pikirkan bukan Lyon,tetapi Ul.

'ada apa dengan Gray sama...siapa yang menyakitinya...akan Juvia Bunuhhh...'kata Juvia dalam bisa melihat bahwa ada api berkobar-kobar disekeliling Juvia.

"oi...Gray!setidaknya jawab pertanyaan ku."Natsu segera mencengkram kerah baju Gray...

Tiba-tiba...

"Gray sama...Juvia datang menolongmu."Juvia langsungg menendang Natsu sampai ke New York.

Srekk...

Gray bangkit dari keluar melalui pintu Guild.

Dia berjalan...terus tiba dia disebuah danau.

Dia duduk diatas danau danau tersebut tanpa peduli kalau dia sudah dibasahi oleh peduli apa dia akan sakit(Ehh...kan dia Es...mana bisa sakit?).

"Ul..."gumamnya mata perlahan mengalir bersama air hujan yang bersih tanpa darah(Emang hujan darah apa?).

Banyak ikan yang melihat dia -ikan itu menunjukkan kepalanya.

Hening...

30 detik...

1 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

20 menit...

1 jam...

2 jam...*Dihajar Readers karena terlalu lama heningnya*.

"Hahh..."pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Hup...Heyahhh..."Gray langsung melompat ke danau tersebut dengan jaring yang besar.

Hap...

Lebih dari 20 ikan tertangkap.

"haha...kalian tertipu sandiwara ku...hahahaha..."Gray tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sedangkan Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Erza, dan Juvia yang dari tadi mengawasi Gray Sweat Drop.

Lalu mereka berlima kembali ke Guild tanpa memperdulikan Gray yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lalu...

...Gray kembali pura-pura tertawa karena dia tau kalau teman-temannya sedang mengawasinya.

Dia melepaskan ikan-ikan itu ke danau itu.

Wajahnya kembali murung."mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak ada didunia baik aku yang tewas waktu itu,bukanya Ul yang tewas."gumam Gray pelan.

Dia berjalan ke Guild.

Samar-samar dia mendengar bisikan."Gray...mungkin ini takdir ku."bisikan dari Soul Society*Dihajar Readers*.

"Ya...mungkin."Gray kembali berjalan ke Guild dengan wajah murung kayak orang ggak tidur.

Setelah sampai di sangat heran melihat kondisi Guild ,sekarang anggota Guildnya sedang tak ada tampak kosong.

Gray langsung menuju kamar mandi buat mandi(Gak mungki buat cermin?).

Setelah selesai mandi Gray duduk di kursi Bar.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"Tanjoube Omedeeto Gray."Ucap semuanya yang ternyata bersembunyi di...di...di...

...lemari Bar.

Gray tetap peduli dengan teman-teman Guild nya yang mengadakan pesta untuknya.

"oi...Gray,ayolah kamu punya masalah katakan pada kan temanmu,yah kayak Plen gitu."kata sih Natsu gak mau mengakuinya(Biasa Gengsi).

"Natsu yang benar itu Friends."protes Happy.

"Baik..."Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

Dan...

"Tanjoube Omedeto."bisik seseorang yang lebih tepat disebut Roh.

"yaa..."balas Gray.

The End.

* * *

Yeaa...selesai juga ni fic*sorak-sorak*.

Sebenarnya sih ni fic mau di publish waktu ulang tahun Gray.

Tapi saya gak tau kapan ulang tahun Gray sih..

Jadi yah...

Publish sekarang heheheheh.

ya..

-Mind To Review-


End file.
